


You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/Stiles if you squint, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fill for a comment_fic <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/393480.html?thread=66165256#t66165256">prompt</a> from yours truly.</p><p>Teen Wolf, Stiles (/& Derek), in fairy tales Red Riding Hood kills the wolf. in reality Red Riding Hood kills for the wolf.</p><p>Here, have a little dark!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Li'l Red Riding Hood_ by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs (not The Doors, as my faulty memory told me).

The woods around the Hale house were dark. Just the way he liked it; it gave him an excuse to use his night vision goggles. He moved silently through the trees, double-checking his snares, before moving into the house. He liked to take down his prey in their dens; it made his inevitable victory that much sweeter. 

"What does Argent know?" he muttered. "Without his daddy and his scary wife to back him up, he's nothing." He suppressed a shiver at the memory of Victoria Argent's cold, crazy eyes. Not a chick he had ever wanted to mess with, but he kind of regretted she was dead. She had been one bad ass killer. Unlike her pussy of a husband, who had tried to run him out of town by _asking him politely to leave._

He checked his shotgun and extra rounds. The shells were laced with wolfsbane - enough to slow down an alpha werewolf and level the playing field. He tilted his head back until it touched the handle of the blade strapped to his back. He preferred to deliver the killing blow with his machete, Nemesis. 

Gravel crunching outside brought him to full alert. Obviously not a wolf, too noisy. He peered out one of the broken windows. 

A tall, gangly kid in a hoodie was headed toward the house in a stumbling run. He kept looking back over his shoulder, flailing to catch his balance whenever he tripped. 

"Great. A civilian." He stepped out onto the porch, and lifted his goggles up onto the top of his head. The kid skidded to a stop. 

"Oh, thank god. I think something's after me." The kid jogged up onto the porch, miraculously not catching his foot on anything and landing on his face.

"The woods're dangerous at night, kid. What the hell are you doing out here?" He just wanted to get the kid out of there and get on with his business.

"My jeep broke down. I was walking home, but I think I turned down the wrong road. This is the Hale house, right? God, I knew I should've kept going. But one unmarked dirt road looks pretty much like another in the dark." The kid looked him up and down. "Say, you got a cell I can borrow? I sort of lost mine in a tragic lacrosse accident. Or a car? Maybe I could get a ride home?" He bounced on his feet, looking around. "Look, could we go inside? I'm pretty sure there's something out there. Like a wild animal. A big one."

"Sure, kid." He turned and went back into the house, the kid close behind him.

"Never mind about the ride. My dad taught me never to accept rides from strangers, so there's that. So, you a hunter, or something?"

He turned and stared at the kid. "Or something. Just doing a little night hunting. Big game." He smirked.

"Huh. That's cool." The kid turned in a circle, taking in the ruined house. The back of his hoodie - _red_ , for chrissakes, could he be any more of a cliche - said Stilinski.

"Stilinski." The kid jumped and whirled to face him. "Any relation?"

"Oh, my - yeah, sheriff's kid, that's me. Stiles Stilinski." The kid gave him a weird, nervous half-smirk. _Don't try anything funny, my dad has a gun_ , that look said.

"Sorry, my cell's in my car, a couple of miles away." The kid nodded.

"Is this like your base camp? Do you have permission to be here? I know it's abandoned, but the owner's in town, and I'm pretty sure you need permission to hunt here. Private property, and all." The kid wandered around, peering through doorways into darkened rooms.

He opened his mouth to offer to walk the kid back to the road - anything to get him and his chatter gone - when he heard a low growl outside the front door. The kid stumbled backward through one of the doors he had just been investigating, and landed on his ass with a thump.

He yanked his goggles down and aimed the shotgun at the front of the house. Odds were good the thing would use one of the window openings. There was another rumbling growl. He tracked the sound, his finger on the trigger.

"Hey, what's going on?" The kid asked in a loud whisper as he crept out of the room he'd fallen into.

He ignored the kid, intent on the creaking of the wooden boards of the porch as something heavy moved over them.

"You know, you really should have left when Mr. Argent asked you to." 

He was just turning around when pain exploded through his head, whiting out his vision. He hit the floor with a thud. His goggles and his shotgun skittered across the floor in opposite directions.

"You aren't much for research, are you? If you were, I wouldn't have gotten within ten feet of you." The kid stood over him and prodded him with the bat he held. There was blood smeared along one side. Where had it come from? He tried to move, but his fingers only scrabbled uselessly on the floorboards.

"Did you even bother looking around when you got here? I stashed this here days ago." The kid crouched down beside him. "We generally don't mind when hunters pass through. Most of them listen to Mr. Argent and get outta Dodge when he tells them to. But sometimes," he stood and crossed the room to the front door, "sometimes you hunters get stubborn. And then Derek and I have to take matters into our own hands." He opened the door. A dark, hulking form stepped through, its eyes two red points in the dark.

"The last one was written off as an animal attack, so I think we'll go with tragic hunting accident this time around. A slip and fall into one of the ravines. There's one just south of here with a lot of rocks on the way to the bottom. For, you know, head trauma."

The kid lifted his bat, ready to swing. "Hey, you think I could have those night vision goggles, if they're not broken? I've always wanted a pair. And that is a sweet machete, dude. Really."

He raised his head, determined to fight through his injury and put the looming werewolf and his pet human down like rabid dogs. He rolled to one side, swallowing against the vomit in his throat. Then there was crushing pain at the base of his skull and the floor rough under his cheek and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly, for me, so if you see anything glaringly wrong or bad, please point it out.


End file.
